iNSaNiTY
by vocalneko44
Summary: Every cat has evil in them. Some have a whole evil side. Some never show it. Some become it. This is the story of Shadestar and how darkness took over her soul. Rated T for blood cake abuse and the most evil OC in posabably my whole history.
1. Before (or after) iNSaNiTY

A/N Im new here and dont know what im doing. This will become the story of posably the most evil shecat youll read about.

CHAPTER 1: BEFORE iNSaNiTY (or after)

Shadestar POV

A quick summary of how I came to the forest is this: I ran away. Being cooped up in a Twoleg nest all the time stuck in a basket with a brothe and sister both of which i forgot all about *shudder*. First chance I got I was out. And not planning to go back. I never did. In fact, I ran into Fireclan, which is where i grew up. Apprenticeship was hard. Being a 'kittypet' ment I had to prove my loyalty over and over and over again. Not to mention I had the meanest syrictest mentor ever, but he's been forgotten as everything but the cat who gave me an evil side. Evil side? you ask? Yes I used to have an evil side. Used to? ueah... Now i AM the evil side. Yhat... makes little sense... but ots true. Look up evil in the dictionary and the defanition would be somewhat like yhis:

Evil: A huge understatement of Shadestar. See also- cake sociopathic blood cleaver and fiend.

Yeah~ thats me. Im all over twoleg news TV web... oh Im on the top 10 Most Wanted at #1. Ive killed twolegs cats dogs... i could go on. But if I did wed be here alk day. And I honestly dont have all day. Now that you know who I am lets see how i became this way, shall we?


	2. The Attack On Grassclan

**A/N I have learned more on my phone since yesterday! The whole story so far has been written in a notebook and Ive had a terminal illness called Writers Block. But ont worry! I think Ive got it figured out! (key word: **think)

The dark she-cat paced the clearing. Stripedstar was about to announce whether they were to ambush Grassclan or not. Attacking the strongest greatest clan was real dangerous. Expecially since Yellowstar was at least tice the size of Stripedstar who was larger than an adverage cat. _Finaly_ he jumped up onto the announcement rock.

"Well?" the dark she-cat demanded.

"We shall attack Grassclan," Stripedstar announced.

Pelts began bristling with exitement.

"When?" a brown tom with a reddish tail asked.

"Now."

Pelts began to bristle with excitement.

"Get a few patroles ready!" Stripedstar ordered the deputy.

"Im going!" the dark she cat declared, padding up to the deputy.

"Alright Shadeclaw. Join my patrol."

"Great!" Shadeclaw hissed, sinking her long claws into the ground.

"Lets go!" Stripedstar yowled and the patroles followed him out the camp.

Without pausing, the first patrols screeched launching themselves into Grassclans camp. Drowsy unexpecting Grassclan cats stumbled from their dens.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?!" the most awake cat yowled, none other thab the long leggedyellow clan leader, herself. The furiosity and hatred in her usual gentle vpice was just enough to make Stripedstar flinch. But he quickly regained his composure.

"We are invading your camp. Isnt it," he flicked his tail towards swarms of fighting cats

"obvious?" and with that Yellowstar launched herself at Stripedstar and yhey fell in an ungracefil flurry of flying claws and fur.

"Arnt you gonna fight?!"

Shadeclaw turned to see the apprentice from rarlier taking on a grey tom twice his size. She nodded and pounced at the nearest cat, the orange and white deputy. Oly then did she realize maybe attacking the large cats wasnt such a great idea. The deputy must have been the size of Stripedstar but the hard muscle beneath her pelt proved she was strong despite her soft exterior. But by the time Shadeclaw realized that, she was pinned to the groung begging for mercy.

"What are you doing here?" the deputy hissed.

"Invading!" Shadeclaw mewed.

"Dont come back!" she let go of Shadeclaw who ran into the battle.

The first cat she saw was a yellowish apprentice with bright blue eyes crouched.

_Spottedpaw! The clan leaders daughter! _

_Shadeclaw realized springing at the smaller shecat, releaved that this cat was normal sized and not supersized like most the clan. Spottedpaw saw Shadeclaw and went to the side, flicking out her paw to trip the dark cat. Shadeclaw felt claws tear her fur and pain in her ear proved there was an injury. Flinging the shecat off the turnrd to fight when there was a sudden yowl of fury and pain._

_ "Sage-eyes is dead!"_


	3. The Evil Me

**A/N Sage-eyes was the Fireclan deputy. The next chapter is Shadeclaws dream. So they brought the deputy back and stuff obviously lost the battle... So this is sortof where the insanity starts in the story. And i couldnt un italicize the last part for sone reason.**

**Shadeys** POV

I walked down the dark silent path. The trees dark and mud rank. I had a feeling I was following something. A dark shape up ahead caught my attention and an all too familiar scent hit my nose. I was following myself! Then i saw me. It was me but the ears were torn and a scar distorted my face. Not to mention the thick scent of blood. I padded up to me and placed a bloodstained paw on my black chest. I felt a chill run down my back and something began to turn cold in my chest. Anger and hatred and fear and ambition and a bloodlust ran through me, threatening to drown me out. I ran trying to escape this evil me that was attacking my emotions. Dark shadows swamped over me and i felt tje negative emotions in them trying to reach my heart and then I fell.

I woke with a start. My heart was racing and the scent of blood lingered in my nose. Then I remembered. Stripedstar was going to announce the new deputy. I streatched. I lnew it eas going to be me. I deserve to be deputy! No thats just the evil me talking! Right? Right?! Yeah... I have no ambition. But i do! No! No. I dont. Lets just get this over with. I padded out into camp. Sage-eyes was still laying in the camp. I hardly felt any grief. This is my chance! No! Stop thinking like that Shadeclaw! Its jist that evil you from the dteam. Alright.


	4. Make Me a Deputy

**A/N Shadey is fighting with herself now! D: What will she do? So! Howd you like the dream? She was basicaly seeing her future self like all my art of her looks like her evil self cuz thats who she really is. i never really delved into her pwst until now... So now this story will be a bit rushed but bear with me! Its Shadey and shes insane! Rant over.**

Stripedstar stood on the announcment rock, amber eyes dull.

"It is time I announced the new deputy. I say these words..." he continued the ceramony. Shadeclaw sank her claws into the ground.

"Make me a deputy!" she hissed under her breath.

"... Sunpelt will be the new deputy." Stripedstar finished.

Shadeclaw watched in anger as the orange and ginger warrior stepped firward. He turned to the clan and made a speech that Shadeclaw was to angry to listen to. In her fury she slunk out of camp and ran fullpelt to the river that cut Fireclan from Iceclan. She splashed onto the river and clumsily swam across before running down it, jumping across a stream int Juniperclan territory, cutting into Skyclab terriotory and eventually she reachef territory beyong the clans. The familiar rocks led her to the Starcave where they met Starclan.

"I need to be a leader! I must lead a clan! I will lead a clan! Starclan show me how!" Shadeclaw hissed and enyered the dark cave. She layed down and fell asleep.

**A/N Yeah... the next chapter wont make sence and in Warriors is teally imposable, but this is my mind so anything can happen. So if youre confused, you arnt alone. I get confused to. Hopefelly its at least partially understandable. And i luv the number 4!**


	5. To Be a Leader

**A/N Heres where the story gets kindov confusing. It starts as a dream about tje dark place she was in when she met future Shadey and turns into Starclan. Youll see.**

Darkness and mist swamped around me. (Shadey POV) Wasnt I supposed to be in Starclan? Why am I back here?! I dont want to be here! But... if im here... There mist be a reason... Right? Nee! Theres the evil me! Wait... She dosnt look as mean. What is happening? A-am I... BECOMING her?! Is that me?! I have to get out! But how?! Starclan help me!

"Hush child."

"Who said that?!"

"Im a Starclan cat. Follow the light."

Huh? What light? I padded slowly sinking into mud. Light? In this darl place thete is no light. Then whats that blue shining thing? Starclan!

Light engulfed me and a strong wind seemed to blow my surrounding away until i was surrounded by beautiful territory and cats with stars in their fur.

"You came for answerers?" the same cat asked.

"Yes. I want to lead a clan. And I want to -" Shadeclaw began.

"Lets make a deal. If you can get 5 cats to follow you by the next full moon, we will give you 9 lives and your name. But there will be consaquences." the cats voice mewed.

"I accept your challage, cuz that sure sounded like one!" Shadeclaw hissed.

I only need 5 cats to follow me! Easy as cake! (I dont care warriors dont know what cake is Shadey duz) I can do this!

My vission faded suddenly and I woke up to find myself in the Starcave.


	6. We'll Start Here

A/N** thank you Blue paw. Haters gonna hate. I either hate or love things so I dont care just leave and dont come back if you really think that. Also you wont see this cuz you hated my story and wont want to return. Have a nice day! Anyway so yeah life is getting crazy lets see how Shadey reacts:**

**Shadey** P.O.V

I slowly stood up. Five cats following me and i can be a leader! I bet if i go to twoleg place ill be swamped by cats daring to try wild life. But ill have to go through quite a few territories. After eating a vole that just happened to cross my path i made my way across Skyclan territory. I suceeded in getting across with out a fight. I had no desire to step paw into Grassclan so i went around their territory through Solarclan and skirting Fireclan. By nightfall my paws ached and twolegplace was so close I could smell the reek of monsters and crowfood.. I will wait until morning and see if i can get any cats to join me and help make me a leader.


	7. Nightmarish Dream

**A/N This story is running rather nicely. Shadey might find cats in twolegplace huh? We shall see"**

**Shadeclaws P.O.V **

I woke up in the dark forest. The evil me seemed nicer still and i tealized the nick in her ear was gone. The nick Spottedpaw had given me. Dread weighed down in my belly. I was turning into... That?! No. Its just my mind playing tricks on me. Yeah. that al it is. Vut Ive gotta-

Suddenly the ground began to crumble and fall until i was falling through blackness. Flailing i felt claws peircing my fur and it felt like as if they wete pulling me down. I yowled in terror and agony. It felt as if the air was tearing me apart. Through a red haze that had formed I could see the other me floating gently near me. She blew a black smoke at me and it seemed to float into my chest and fill my heart. The agony i felt made me writhe in air and stretch out my claws. I had to destroy the other me before we changed places completely. Through the pain i felt my claws rip flesh and i growled with satisfacation. Suddenly my body lurched and i woke up in my makeshif nest.

Now it was time to enter twoleg place. First i have to recover from my dream. Uhg... this may take a while. At least twolegplace isnt going anywhere.


	8. Crimson

**A/N Shadey is attempting twolegplace. Lets see what happens to her: it may surprise you...**

Shadeclaw pov

I entered the twoleg place shortly afyer i caught a mouse. Ready to try new territory I bravely jumped over the first brick wall. After trecking through the maze of dens and thunderpaths i saw a red flash and a muscular tom stopped in front of me. A flash of something crossed his eyes.

"Hello. Im Crimson. Are you Shade?" he asked.

" No im Shadeclaw. Who are you?" Shadeclaw teplied

"Im a rough."

"Oh... Want to... join me... im on a quest to become leader." Shadeclaw mewed. She hadnt thought of what to say to cats who could join her. Crimson tilted his head.

"O like the sound of that! sounds like fun!" he mewed and padded with me (oops went to 3d person on accident).Shadeclaw smiled inwardly. Already she had one. Only four more to go and she could be a leader!


	9. Short Thought By Crimson

**A/N hee hee hee... Crimson... her worst enemy and best friend... You wont believe who he is...**

* * *

**Crimson's P.O.V**

****I followed Shadeclaw around town. She hardly talked. Why is she so familiar? She reminds me of a cat from kithood... Shade... Shadeclaw. She must be that kitten. If i followed her and did what she told me to I would reconize her. And shed reconize me. But this is kind of fun! Travling with another cat! And we were to make a clan! And shed be leader! She says we need four more cats im leading her to a cat who I know would like to join as well. Hopefully tjis goes well.


	10. Meeting Pale

**Shadeclaw P.O.V**

**__**_  
_I followed Crimson. Aparently he knew some cat who would like to join. Last night we rested under a bush in a twoleg garden. I didnt return to the dark forest and i didnt meet yhe other me. Thank Starclan. If i had... I dont want to think of what couldve happened. Crimson talks on and on about this that or the other thing while I follow pretending to care and understand. Suddenly he stops and points at a large green bin smelling of crowfood.

**"**He lives under the dumpster." Crimson mewd. I turned away for a second. He' was aparently a golden tom with two orange stripes on either side of his face.

"Crimson. Hello. Whos this?" he asked turning to Shadeclaw.

"Im Shadeclaw and we want to ask you to join my clan. I need five cats." Shadevlaw mewed.

"Very well. Its late, let me sleep on it." he mewed. "Im Pale, by the way."

"Alright." I nodded. Soon night fell and the tree of us fell asleep.


	11. Short Thought By Pale

Pale's POV

I never thought I would ever get a chance to leave this aweful place. I never could find the courage. Now that there were more cats, I may be able to leave for good. If I dont I may never have another chance. The warmth of other cats sleeping around me was comforting and better than trying to keep myself warm under this stinking dumpster. Maybe Ill take up Shadeclaws offer. Ive got until tomarow, but my minds made up. Im going to join Shadeclaw and Crimson. Not to mention Id be travling with my best friend. Crimson and I have a sortof a past. We always would run around town racking havoc. The red tom always was there for me and I for him. I felt drowsyness swamp over me and i fell asleep.


	12. Becoming Her

Shadeclaw POV

I walked slowly through Twolegplace. But the nests were dead and broken and the thunderpaths had weeds growing over and through them. And the air was rank with death. I saw a purple eye glowing from within a nest and I padded towards it.I saw the outline of the other me run down some cement rubble.I followed quickly, wanting to finish what I started and get rid of the other me. She ran faster and always seemed to slip ahead when i alost could grasp her skinny worthless body with my claws and rip her apart. I wanted to feel flesh tear and feel blood run over my paws. My own since it was this other me who i wanted to kill. Suddenly she turned and raked my ear. Pain pierced my ear and i saw her also peel back in pain. Blood dripped from the new nick and i saw her ear heal.

_Its happening. Im becoming her._

_.. AND THERES NOTHING I SEEM TO BE ABLE TO DO!_

I tried to rip at her again but i began to fall back and my vision grew black at the sides. The last thing I saw was the other me stand over me with an expresionless face and eye full of satisfied sorrow. Then all I saw was blackness.


	13. Lets Go

Shadeclaw P.O.V

I woke with a start. Crimson and Pale were talking softly to each other a few tail lengths away, heads dipped and close together, obvoously in deep conversation. I felt jealous of their closeness. Ive never been close to any cat. No time. No time. The scent of blood and pain in my ear woke me up copletely. The nick from my dream was really there! There wasnt a lot of blood. Only dry crusted blood around the injury. So if i could get hurt by her, maybe if I acually killed her shed really be dead! But if she dies, like my ear injury, I may become her anyway... This is all to confusing. I need a break!

"Shadeclaw? Ive made my decision. Ill join you." Pale mewed. Crimson purred with delight and I puffed out my chest in acceptance and pleasure. Now i need three cats!

"Great!" Crimson and I exclaimed at the same time. We exchanged a look and both purred in amusement. Pale stretched.

"Lets leave. I want to be well out of town by nightime. I dont think I can stay here for one more night!" Pale finished with a halfamused halfangry hiss. I nodded. Ive only been here a few sunrises and had had enough already! I let them lead me out of Twolegplace and back towards the clan territories.


	14. What We Do Next

Shadeclaw's P.O.V

As we trecked on i decided to lead them around Iceclan territory. Within at least 4 sunrises we could make a whole circle around the territories and by 6 we could make a circle and back to the Starcave. By the luck ive been having finding three more cats couldnt possably take to long, right? Of course not. And Crimson and Pale were keeping up well and we were making good time, sniffing, searching, hoping for any signs of other cats. Besides Iceclan of course! The tight bond between Crimson and Pale still made me feel uncomfortable and left out, but in order to be leader I have to learn to push away my own feelings and be glad that all my clanmates were getting along so well. They were talking and twining tails in a friendly manner and really into the conversation when I scented a cat.

" Guys! Fresh scent! And a rougue by the smell of it! Lets go!"


	15. Hellow

Shadeclaw POV

The cat scent was so recent it must have past only several heartbeats ago and was close by! My 'clan' followed me as I followed the scent until we entered a forest and nearly ran into the cat. A small dark reddish-brown shecat turned and stared at me with large dark blue eyes and tried to appear bigger and unafraid.

"Who are you and why you follow me?" she mewed. She must have only been 5 moons old.

"Im Shadeclaw and these cats are Pale and Crimson. We wont hurt you but we need to asl you something." I meowed, trying not to scare her.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked.

"Im Brick. What you wanna ask me?" the shecat mewed.

"Im on a mission. Quest... Thing. And i need 5 cats to follow me. Do you want to join us?" I asled. Brick tilted her head.

"Okay. Sounds intresting. Not lots to eat round here. I not good hunter. Can we hunt round here fore wez leaf?" she asked. I nodded, purring at the way she spoke. She seemed to brigten.

"Youz betta be good at hunting cuz ill need help, okay? I wanna hunt fur mysewf and stuffz." I nodded and we all began to look for food .


	16. Short Thought By Brick

A/N I just made up Brick (Like Crimson and Pale i already have their lives planned out cuz theyve been around since I first created Shadey i just changed their names cuz they had to become part of the clan somehow. Its complicated) but I already love her. Shes so kawaii! This is what Brick thinks about the clan.

Brick P.O.V

Wow. Real cats commin around my place an tak me away live with them. I aways waned to liv with other cats. An theys can hunt for me till i can hunt on my self. The big black cat says she the leader. I wonder why half her face is covd by fur. Is there anuthr i under there? She a bit scary. Then the big red cat. He looks a bit like me. Only I more brown and dont hav blue i's. The big ornge cat. He nice. Acualy he golden not ornge but i guess it not matter. We huntd after the initial greeting and they caut a lot and i dint catch nothing we all shared. Thats a good thing too cuz I dont wanna starv. Thatd put a awfil dent in my life cuz i wont hav life if i starvd cuz id be ded. But now i dont needa worry cuz im ina clan now. I wondr wat tommarow will b like...

A/N Dont you love Brick? I do! Read and review! Expecially if you like Brick. And we are talking about cats, not ponies. (me any my friends I swear)


	17. The Mystery Cat

Shadeclaw POV (A/N Contains cute Bricky)

The next day went by and Brick was keeping up well. We were travling next to Iceclan(the best clan!) territory when Brick ran up to me.

"Shadey! Shadey! I smelled a cat in da forst. And I sawd a black thingy!" Brick(y) mewed in her cute little mew. I looked into the forest and saw blue eyes staring at us. They blinked and a black shadow flashed and the cat was gone. Brick took a protective pose in front of me.

"Iwll protect you!" she mewed. I gently shoved her away and we continued. I still kept my ears pricked.


	18. Raven

Mystery cat pov:

Who are zose cats? I-I never have nevar seen catz zis close to my 'territory'. I tried followeeng zem, but zey alvays are too asserteev. Zey seem az eef zey are lookeeng for zumzing. I vunder vat...But az I vuz watcheeng zem, ze cute dark ved cat saw me. I froze vut the black leadercat saw me. I turned and van avay az fast az I could. I could rrfind zem again. I crept throw ze treez and followed ze scent trail. Zey are goeeng around zose vater cats territory. Ive heard rumors avout ze clanz. Zey seem crazy. Maybe I can join zem! But feerst I must find out about ze ozer catz. Zen i can see ze water catz.

*Next day*

The black she-cat followed the scent trail Shadeclaw and co. had left. The scent was strong and soon she saw them. She crept up to them and froze. Suddenly they turned around and ran at her, forming a circle around her.

"Who are you and why have you been following us?" Shadeclaw asked, slight hostility in her voice. The cat turned blue eyes on her.

"You can call me Raven. I have been folloveeng you vevause you have been close to my territory and i vanted to see vat you do." the black loner replied.

"Im Shadeclaw and these csts are in a clan that Im forming. I need a few more cats."

"Need more catz? I zink I can help."


	19. Chapta 19

A/N Ojay, so Shadey left a aday or so after the half moon I think (gawd i dont know) and its now about 3/4+ moon so shes been travling for a quarter moon. Hope dat helps anyone who wanted to know :P also shes gonna dream in this chapter. Shadey! And yay! Bricky rabu!

Shadeclaw POV

We settled down in a shallow dip a tail length from the border to Iceclan. I heard the soft voices of Pale and Crimson talking quietly and the rythatic sound of Brick grooming her soft pelt. Raven was already asleep and I was surprised at how fast she could fall asleep, expecially since she is being trwated as a prisoner, i dont trust this... this STALKER. But the sound of Brick(y) grooming lullef me to sleep.

I woke up in a forest. The trees were familiar... This was Fireclan! I padded to the camp and looked in. Stripedstar was standing next to Sunpelt, pelts of both cats blazing in the sun as if on fire. I growled. That should be me. But, Ill be leading my own clan soon enough. I turned to leave when a flash of black crossed my line of vision and I turned to se me. The other me. The... past me. The only differsnce now from then is she has a scar over her- oh, my mouth that Im yet to recieve. I growled lowly and sh-I ran away. I began to give chace when Fireclans familiar trees dissapeared and I was standing face-to-face with;

"Sage-eyes?!" I exclaimed, staring at the star pelted deputy. Sage-eyes nodded.

"Hello, Shadeclaw. Ive heard you ran from Fireclan, why is that?"

"I-I guess my ambitions run to strongly. When Sunpelt was made deputy, I knew it shpuldve been me!" I hissed. She was a Starclan cat, shouldnt she know?! Her eyes filled with an emotion I cant quite put my paw on. She murmmured something and slowly dissapeared as well as Starclan. I let darkness wash over me before I awoke in the dip with Brick curled up next to me, slowly waking up as well.


	20. 20 million

Crimson POV

I woke to find Pale standing over me with a vole in his jaws. With a purr, he dropped it by my nose.

"Wanna share?" he asked. I nodded and sat up before joining Pale, who was already eating. Shadeclaw and Brick were sharing a few small mice a tail length away and Raven was picking feathers off her nose with her paw, pushing the tatered remains of a blackbird away. Shadeclaw doesnt seem to trust the odd-accented she-cat yet. I guess shes getting wary. Well, I dont blame her, that cat had been following us for at least a day or so. Pale and I finished the vole and began grooming our pelts, Shadeclaw was going to want to continue soon. As I guessed, she stood up, licked her lips, and ordered us to leave. So we all got up and followed her.

"My past idea is stupid, we must find the last cat today or tomarrow so we can stop at the Starcave when we get there. We should have passed the border and arived next to Juniperclan yesterday, but theres the river so we are almost a day behind my plan so we will pass Juniperclan and back to the Starcave. Between then and now we must find another cat." Shadeclaw ranted. I saw a river and I guessed that river was the Iceclan/Juniperclan border. Shadeclaw splashed into it and swam across a bit sloppily. Raven followed closely, swimming strongly like an Iceclan cat. Brick mewed in excitement and splashed across. Pale and I cautiously stepped in and slowly let the water rush past us before swimming frantically to the other side. I hate water...


	21. Cute Bricky

Brick POV

Raven look lik nice cats. I wondr why Shadey no trust her. I lik Shadey! And Raven is very quiet and stuffz and hasnt killd me so I guss shez alrite. But Shadey no trust her an stuffz so i dont talks to her. Raven dat is. I alwayz talks to Shadey. Im Shadeys favrit and wen we make da clan, she sayss shes will be my menter. Wateva dat is. But it sounds gooood. menter. (a/n gawd Bricky its mentor you cute fuzz ball!) Maybe a menter is lik a cats dat telz ya wat to do.(close enough) but i guss ill find out. We travld all day and evn swam ina river! I cant swim gooood but it was fuun! I lik swimmin alot. an Ravn is a gooood swimmr lik a icecln catz Shady sez. shez told me bout icecln and they are best swimmrs eva! I wanna swim lika iceyclan catz! But Shadyclawz cant swim gooood so i guss i ask ravn to hewlp me wen we trust hr. And we wanna get last cat by tomaro! I hop we can. And i caut a mose! uh, MOUSE! I caut an mouse all by my selfs and Shadey caut a few and we ate them all! Im only 5 moons by da way. Anyways Shadeyclawy and Pale and Crimsen are all talking and Ravn is foloing them so maybe i should to. I guss da stuffz distractd me. At lest im not left to far behind.


	22. The She-cat

A/N Raven is really awesome btw.

Raven POV

I cant see vhy Shadestar dosnt trust me. Not zat i give her reason not to. I see myself as the type you lies low and stays avay from ozer catz. Brick is the only cat who seems to notice me. Not zat i care. Hopefully zese zings change soon.

Shade(y)claw(yz) POV

I cant help but be wary of this 'Raven' cat. But then, she helps by allowing me to only need one more cat. And we need to find this last cat today or tommarow. Preferably today because im starting to see the beginings of the Starcaves mountain from here next to the wet soggy Juniperclan territory. Which is slowly becoming Skyclan if you must know. We have been travling well lately but have neglected our search nearly. I could just claw myself! At least now we are on our toes again. And I havent met the other me in a while so that must be good. Then, i havent seen Starclan in as long... Oh well. I get stopped sudenly when Raven lets out a sharp call.

"Shadestar. I scent a cat. Should ve follow it?" she said. As much as i distrust her, i can smell cat too and i cant not investigate.

"Yes. Hold up." I raise my tail and the cats acually stayed still. I sniff the scent left on the bushes.

"She-cat." I say and start following the trail. My 'clan' follow me slowly. As the scent gets stronger I slow down until i hear a soft purring noise. We look around and in a clearing several cat-lengths away is a she cat with grey fur and stripes down her back and tail. Her ears where white tipped and her paws and underbelly where white as well. Four odd dark grey dots dotted over her nose. She turned large icyblue eyes on the five cats who were watching her.


	23. The Shecat Neko

A/N Even with a Warriors ff I manage to put myself in it... i usually put myself in my stories.

Shadeclaw eyed the cat as she turned on them the soft purring she had been making choked off and she stopped pacing.

"Aa! H-Hello! Im Neko! It means cat! Please dont kill me!" the grey cat mewed. Brick bounced excitedly.

"We wonts kill youz! Wez wants youz to join wiz our cln! Wanna com with us?" Brick mewed, bounding towards Neko who ducked back in surprise.

"Youre doing WHAT now?" she asked. Shadeclaw padded up calmly.

"Building up a clan. Care to join?" she asked. Neko tilted her head.

"Maybe. Who are you?"Neko asked. Shadeclaw nodded to each cat in turn.

"The lazy golden tom is Pale. The oddly red tom is Crimson. The overlyexcited shecat who speaks funny is Brick. The black shecat is Raven. And I am Shadeclaw." Neko nodded and sat down, curling her long grey tail around her paws.

"Ive always wanted to go on an adventure. Lets go!" Shadeclaw felt a flash of excitement and felt like bouncing around like a Brick. Now they just had to reach the Starcave!


	24. Shadeys Lives Part 1

A/N yeah rushed story is rushed do demo ii desu yo. Just enjoy.

The six cats travled and a day after meeting Neko, they flopped down outside the Starcave. Shadeclaw declared theyd find a temporary camp and she'd recieve her 9 lives and name. They formed a slight camp behind the small Starcave mountain and Shadeclaw entered the cave just before moonhigh.

Shadeclaw felt a weight drag her down into sleep. Upon waking she was surrounded by Starclan cats and most seemed almost terrified. Sage-eyes was first to approach Shadeclaw but was nudged back by the old tom who Shadeclaw first met. Je nodded.

"You have done well. Are you sure you really want this?" Shadeclaw nodded and wondered why she was being asked that. Hadnt she just went on a long journey to find cats for this purpose?

"Very well. Im Whitespirit a long since dead and forgotten Skyclan cat.I shall give you your first life. With this life i give youstrength. Not to help you fight with other cats but to fight battles only you can fight and win." the old tom said, touching his nose to Shadeclaws muzzle. A pain like fire coursed through her and she let out a silet cry, flinging her head back and sinking long claws into the ground and then the pain stopped and she felt power. Able to overcome the waryness she felt towards Raven. Suddenly Sage-eyes was there.

"With this live I give you loyalty. Always know where your heart lies." the dead deputy touched Shadeclaws muzzle with her own. This time Shadeclaw felt as if she were battlewounded and she was fighting for her clan against Grassclan cats. Sage-eyes nodded and backed up. Shadeclaw shivered. Just 7 more lives to recieve...


End file.
